El dia que te dije que te amaba
by Lily Evans de Potter
Summary: [ONESHOT] James siempre amo a Lily, pero se burlo de ella. Lily se enamora de James, pero no sabe si podra perdonarlo. ¿Será en esta visita a Hogsmade que Lily dira que si? ¡PURO ROMANCE! REVIEWS :


Llovía, pero eso le encantaba, estar allí, bajo la lluvia, como si nada pudiera estar mal. La chica miro su ropa, toda empapada y pegada al cuerpo. La pelirroja tiro su pelo hacia atrás, mientras miraba como la lluvia se mezclaba con la nieve, tenia frió, pero no le importaba, ya nada importaba.

James la vio, allí sentada, sola, bajo la lluvia, se veía tan hermosa cuando no estaba revoleándole cosas por la cabeza. El chico la vio y no podía entenderlo. Había cambiado por ella, había dejado de embrujar a los de Slytheryn por ella; había dejado de ser un casanova solo por ella; había conseguido ser premio anual al igual que ella y aun asi ella lo evitaba, seguía diciéndole que las ratas no dejaban de robar el queso, lo que fuera que eso significaba. Se fue acercando a ella lentamente, de a poco, le toco el hombro.

Alguien le había tocado el hombro, se dio vuelta. Allí estaba, James Potter de nuevo, siempre irresistible, y encima ahora había cambiado, era otro, era… bueno. Estaba tan enamorada, pero no quería que el supiera nada.

Potter¿Qué pasa¿Te quedaste sin poción de idiota y viniste a ver si te puedo hacer un poco? Pues, no, lo siento, no hago esa clase de pociones – Lily se disponía a irse, odiaba que la persiguiera, quería estar SOLA¿Era tan difícil de entender?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué que?

¿Por qué me tratas así Lily? Yo no te eh hecho nada, al menos no en los últimos tres años

Lo siento, guardo rencor – Como podía gustarle ese Gran idiota, si durante sus primeros tres años se había dedicado a hacerle bromas pesadas, se la pasaba persiguiéndola diciéndole que la amaba y declarándosele en publico, y después se burlaba de "la traga – libros" pensó Lily usando sus propias palabras, la chica le sostuvo la mirada interrogadora, y cuando se canso se decidió a irse.

Lily espera…

No, Potter, no me interesa esperarte

Lily…

¡BASTA! Basta de decirme que me quieres cuando después te burlas de mí, eres un creído y eso no cambiara.

Lily…

No Potter¿sabes? En primero me gustabas, y si no me hubiera enterado que te burlabas de mi, tal vez hubiera aceptado salir contigo – Jame se quedo paralizado, el… el… era un idiota.

Puedo remediarlo

Llegas seis años tarde Potter

Lily

Agradecería que no me hablaras – Lily aun estaba en el bosque y faltaba bastante para que llegaran al pueblo, y cada vez hacia mas frió. La lluvia se intensificaba y su pelo rojo se hacia mas pesado, varios mechones se fueron hacia delante. James la paro suavemente por el brazo.

No, porque ahora se, que si sientes algo por mi

Potter no te creas que… - James se acerco lentamente a Lily. Le corrió los mechones de la cara mientras Lily se mordía el labio inferior tan fuerte que se lastimaba. El chico puso su mano en la cabeza de Lily.

Lillianne Evans, estoy aquí presente para decirte que… - Lily lo miro, cuanto lo deseaba, su cuerpo se estaba volviendo loco, mientras James conducía su mano hasta la espalda de la chica y la acariciaba, estaba empapada. Creía saber que era lo que James le iba a decir – Te Amo y nunca pienso dejarte – La pelirroja no le aguanto mas y acorto la distancia que les impedía tomar contacto, los chicos comenzaron a besarse y descargar toda esa pasión que sentían en sus corazones desde hacia tanto tiempo. Se amaban, y lo sabían. Lily se dio cuenta de algo, que tal vez no significaba nada, pero sentia, como si pudiera pasar el resto de su vida solo mriando a esos ojos avelanas que la volvian loca.

Yo también te amo James - Le dijó pensando, que luego del segundo beso que estaba pasando, le pediria que fuera su novio.

Pero lo que no sabían, era que sus futuros se cruzarían, no sabían que desde que sus labios habían tomado contacto estaban unidos a un destino de amor y crueldad. Luego de terminar sus carreras como Aurors, los dos amantes se casaron y en la Luna de Miel, Lily quedo embarazada, de lo que luego seria "El elegido"

**FIN**

¿YYYY?? Les gusto? Bueno, es mi primer ONESHOT asi que espero les haya gustado, si lo leyeron por favor dejen reviews, aunque sea para decirme que lo odiaron!

Sigan mis otras historias :P

Besoss

Adiósº


End file.
